Jump Street2
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: This is the sequel to Jump Street, it's basically Jump Street continued but has Sydney and Adrian. I'll focus more on the couples like Adrian and Sydney, Rose and Dimitri, and Lissa and Christian. But here's the summary - Adrian, Rose, Christian, and Lissa are cops who go undercover in high schools. Sydney is a student that Adrian meets on a case and falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED ON _JUMP STREET _BUT IT'S ALSO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS SEQUEL . THIS IS BASICALLY JUMP STREET CONTINUED BUT IT FOCUSES MORE ON ADRIAN AND SYDNEY, BUT STILL HAS A LOT OF ROSE AND DIMITR AND LISSA AND CHRISTIAN.**

ADRIAN POV

I returned to the school the next day in hopes of seeing Sydney, she might be uptight, but there was something about her that I was just attracted to. She was different than everyone else, worrying about school and dressing the way she does. She was the complete opposite of me, but hey, opposites attract right?

"Hey!"I shouted, seeing Sydney walk down the hall. I suddenly turned away, what was I calling her for? What would I say. I looked down at my feet and walked faster towards my next class. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"You called?"Sydney was standing there. I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, uh, have you seen any...bullying lately?"I asked. Great, fantastic Adrian, you're a real charmer.

"No, haven't seen anything. I did see someone write 'slut' with lipstick on the wall in the girls' bathroom though."She said.

"Oh well, if you see anything just tell me, Rose, or Lissa."I said, forgetting that she didn't know who Rose and Lissa were.

"Rose and Lissa?"She asked.

"The Mcquaid sisters, the brunette is Rose and Lissa is the blonde. They aren't as hostile as they seem, Lissa wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, Lissa Dragomir wouldn't, Lissa Mcquaid would probably beat your ass."I said.

"Gee that makes me feel so much better."She responded.

"Just tell them your name and they'll know what to do."I said. Sydney seemed to realize he only had a few minutes left to get to class, she nodded to her show her understanding and hurried off.

I felt like some dork who tried to ask the hot girl to prom and got turned down. I was a grown man, and she was maybe 17 or 18, why was I worrying so much about what she thought?

ROSE POV

My jaw stung as he hit me again. Hasn't he heard the rule? Boys aren't supposed to hit girls. Suddenly I was met with another swift kick to the stomach, okay, maybe not.

I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up anymore, and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He kicked me in my eye, my hands flew to my face. Damn! That really hurt, my eye was watering, and the pain made me question whether or not I would be able to see out of it again.

Okay, I admit, having my face so close to his feet wasn't the best idea.

Lissa wasn't here to help, in fact, she was probably upstairs wondering where I was. It was just the two of us, and we were in the school's basement. So, being Rose Hathaway, I focused on the element of surprise.

"You wanna cupcake?"I asked as he began to get up. He stopped and stared.

"Huh?"He said. My foot went to his neck, he fell back to the floor. Gasping. I didn't kick him very hard though, only enough so that he had a hard time breathing for a few minutes.

I took out my handcuffs, I didn't want to cuff him now. I would have wanted to use my hands in his position too. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. We had been fighting next to the water heater, it was very hot in here. There was a lot of pipes and blinky dials. Not my favorite place to be.

But it seems I waited to long, the boy's hands were suddenly at my throat, picking me off the ground and holding me up against the wall. I closed my eyes and waiting for it .

Actually, I wasn't even sure what I was waiting for. Death? Unconscious? Whatever it was, I welcomed it. I didn't get it though, because Lissa showed up then. She gave my attacker a right hook in the jaw and I fell to the ground.

I was so focused on breathing I didn't even try to move. But I watched Lissa beat that kid's ass. When she gave him a kick to the golden spot I almost laughed, but immediately had a coughing fit.

The only thing focused on was trying to breathe, Lissa handcuffed him to a pipe then crawled over to me.'

"Are you okay?"She asked. I nodded. There was nothing she could do anyway. She told me she would be right back then handcuffed both his hands together and led him upstairs.

ADRIAN POV

"Adrian!"I heard someone shout in the hallway, for a minute I had actually thought it was Sydney. But I got up and poked my head out of the door, damn, I just realized Lissa acknowledging me meant my cover was blown.

And hers was too, seeing as she was holding her badge out and holding it in front of the kid. The worst part was that all the classroom doors in the hallway were open and all the students were peering out of them.

I sighed and walked over to her, I took out my badge and flashed it to the kid too.

Take him out and get him to the station."She said.

"Why?"I questioned.

"I need to take Rose to the hospital."She said, then ran back down the hallway the way she came. I heard a lot of whispering and murmurs from the students.

"Nothing to see here."I said, holding my badge in the air.

But instead of enjoying all the students stupefied expressions, I was worried about Rose. What had happened to here, maybe if I got him to the police station quick enough I could be able to go see her.

I hurried down the hallway with the kid handcuffed in front of me.

"If I so much as see you again I'll rip you apart you got that?"I said, his only response was his heavy breathing.

**"I would do anything Tim (Burton) wanted me to do. You know - have sex with an aardvark...I would do it."**

**-Johnny Depp**


	2. Down in the dumps

ADRIAN POV

AS soon as I left the station I took out my phone and called Lissa, she didn't pick up. I almost chucked my phone out into the street, dammit, why won't she pick up. Instead of calling again I decided to check in at the hospital.

Once I got there I headed straight to the front desk.

"Rose Hathaway?"I questioned. The secretary smacked her bubblegum and looked up the name.

"ER."She said, I began to turn around and leave when she said something else.

"No, she's not in the ER anymore, I don't know where she is. You could check the mortuary."She said. My eyes went wide, no, that couldn't have happened. Lissa didn't pick up her phone...

"I'll call them for you."She said.

"No,"I said when she picked up the phone."Don't do that."

I turned and ran out the door, I didn't want to know whether or not she was there. If she was, I wanted some time to believe that she was alive. By now I was in the middle of the parking lot, wandering around. I heard some yelling behind me.

A figure was running towards the other end of the parking lot with another chasing them. She had long brown hair.

"Rose, get back here!"Their pursuer shouted.

"Never! You can't make me!"

It was Rose, I couldn't believe it. I ran towards her and Lissa.

"Adrian!"Lissa shouted when she saw me,"Grab her!" Rose noticed me and picked up her pace.

"Rose!"I shouted. She looked over her shoulder.

"You can't make me go ba-"She stopped mid sentence, she stopped running. Her hands went to her throat.

"Rose!"I yelled again, running towards her. She was on the ground when I reached her, in a couching fit. Lissa came running up beside me.

"I should have told them to sedate her."Lissa gasped. I picked Rose up and cradled her in my arms as I ran her back to the ER.

DIMITRI POV

I dialed Rose's number and waited for her to pick up. I had been transferred to a high school farther away than the general area we worked in. The only thing I didn't like about it was not being able to see Rose.

Hm, no answer.

"Hey!"Someone called from behind. I was at someone's party. You know those high school parties where they have a lot of booze and PDA? Yeah, that.

I turned around to see Christian, or rather "Anthony Markham", the "bad boy". For some reason, I was playing the nerd, and he was the popular guy. I think Fuller had a few laughs writing up our characters.

Or maybe Christian switched our files...

I didn't have any more time to think about it because by then Christian was right behind me.

"I told you never to come near me."He said. I ignored him.

"Hey nerd! Didn't ya hear me? I said-"I cut him off.

"Why don't cut it with the tough guy act, let's have a fight. Right here, right now. Who do you think's going to win?"I countered. Instead of replying though, he punched me.

It didn't hurt, of course. We had planned this, he was supposed to make me look tougher to impress the kids we were suspecting of dealing cocaine. I rammed him into the wall and we began to fight.

If any of us got seriously injured we knew it would have been by accident, that was because we were guys, and sometimes...we don't hold back. As our brawl continued more people began to circle around us.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"They chanted.

Suddenly something fell out of Christian's pocket, it was his badge. Some kid picked up.

"He's a cop!"The kid yelled pointing at Christian. I had to do something fast, if he was exposed then they could suspect me too. While he was caught off guard by the staring crowd, I smacked him upside the head with a vase on the mantle of the fireplace we were near.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Dude, you just hit a cop!"The kid who had picked up Christian's badge exclaimed. I looked at Christian's limp body on the floor...crap.

"It's not like he'll remember anything anyway."I said, taking the badge away from the teenager. Others around me laughed and I wondered what to do about Christian's body, so, apparently I thought it was a good idea to ask some teenagers.

"What should we do with him?"I asked. We looked down and stared at poor, helpless, Christian. Sprawled out on the floor.

"I know,"Said one boy, walking forward,"Take his wallet. Crap, I owed Christian big time. I watched as the kid searched Christian's pockets till he found what he was looking for. I was more relieved when he just took what cash was in it, instead of his driver's license and or credit cards. He put the wallet back in Christian's pocket.

"Now how about the body."I said. The kid, Ryan, was one of the teenagers were suspected of dealing. This was a great opportunity to get in good with him and see what I could find out.

"I say the dumpster,"I said,"So that narc can lie in the stench." Ryan nodded and smiled.

"That's a really good idea, hey what's your name?"Ryan asked.

"Dimitri,"I responded. He seemed surprised by my name.

"Russian?"He questioned. I nodded.

"Badass, man."He said. I took the legs and he took the arms and we carried his body out to the nearest dumpster in the park across the street from the house. We tossed him in, I felt really bad about doing that. I just hoped he would never find out it was me or that I suggested it. I planned on coming and getting him later, if I had the chance.

**"My self-image it still isn't that alright. No matter how famous I am, no matter how many people go to see my movies, I still have the idea that I'm that pale no-hoper that I used to be. A pale no-hoper that happens to be a little lucky now. Tomorrow it'll be all over, then I'll have to go back to selling pens again."**

**-Johnny Depp**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I WAS ON THE ROAD A LOT AND I WASN'T ABLE TO UPLOAD WITHOUT WIFI **


	3. Re-assigned

ROSE POV

Okay, I had to admit. Running from the doctors wasn't a smart idea, but who knows what he was going to do with that needle. So, here I sit, er, lay, getting a cat scan. Which was something I never wanted to do again.

I was required to lay in this dark cylinder thing for like, five minutes. And I wasn't allowed to move, so yeah, the highlight of my day, or night, I wasn't really sure what time it was.

Two minutes had passed, maybe, they kept on telling me to be still. But I couldn't help fidgeting. If only there was a way for me to be violent and not get hurt, no, that wouldn't be possible. Because that would be heaven.

DIMITRI POV

I woke up at about 6 am at the house of the party, under the table. I had no idea what had happened last night, someone must have slipped something into my drink.

I rubbed my eyes as I got out from under the table. There were red solo cups strewn around the house, along with plastic plates and napkins. A piece of pizza fell in front of me, I looked up and saw five others stuck the ceiling.

I felt something stuck on my back, I reached behind and pulled a piece of pizza off of the back of my plain white t-shirt. Nice. I pulled my shirt off and left the house. I hoped no one else remembered what I did last night.

Outside, the yard was completely covered with toilet paper. I hadn't seen a scene like this since college...come to think of it, I could't remember half of my college years.

From the yard I saw someone climbing out of a dumpster at the park across the street. I recognized him.

"Christian!"I called as I made my way over to where he was. He stopped brushing some garbage off of his clothes and looked up.

"What the hell, man?"He said as I came closer to him.

"What?"I asked.

"I was thrown in a dumpster and you didn't do anything?"He said. It was coming back to me, and I decided not to mention that I was the one to suggest it.

"Oh, by the way, they know you're a cop..."I said quietly.

"Is that why I was in there?" He threw the banana peel on the ground that he had found."Shit!" I fought the urge to laugh. Why must a banana peel be the stereotyped garbage? Apparently Christian saw my small smile.

"Let me guess, you're safe."He said. I could tell he was angry.

"Yes, but that's not why I was amused."I said. He chose not to say anything, but stalked off towards the sidewalk. I let him be.

ROSE POV

When the cat scan was over, they insisted that I take it easy for the rest of the day. Basically, no exercise. But of course I would disobey them, I'd just be more careful doing it.

Lissa and Adrian made sure to follow my every move, something I didn't appreciate. But I knew there was no way to stop them.

"Why can't I drive?"I whined.

Lissa looked back at me from the passenger seat.

"You're...unstable."She said. I looked at her, appalled.

"Did I suddenly go blind or something?"I asked. She didn't respond but continued to stare at the road.

""Fuller called me while you were getting the CAT scan, he thinks...you should stay out of the field for a while."Adrian said, he was the one driving. I froze. Excuse me?

"Hell no!"I exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't shoot the messenger!"Adrian said.

"Is this because I"m too violent? How the hell are we supposed to subdue the suspect then? Tell him he'll be put in time out?"I said. Adrian shrugged as we pulled into the parking lot of the chapel.

I had gotten out before the car had even stopped, I heard Lissa calling me but I stormed up the stairs anyway. Fuller's door was closed when I came upstairs, I knew how he hated when people didn't knock.

I walked into his office, shutting the door behind me a little too loudly.

"What the hell do you mean I should stay out of the field?"I exclaimed. Fuller, apparently expecting this, sat back in his chair while I rubbed my throat. It was still really sore.

"Do you have any idea how much hospital bills you've racked up in the last month?"He said.

"What I'm a supposed to do? Ask them kindly to put the cuffs on and get in the car? Sometimes violence is needed."I answered.

"Well, apparently not for everyone else. They aren't as...physical, as you. Yet they handle their arrests perfectly fine, _without _ending up in the hospital."

"Then I'll slow down, just don't make me sit at a desk."I said. He thought about it.

"Christian's cover was blown, you can replace him and partner with Belikov at Riverside."He said, I tried to keep a neutral face as I left the office. I already knew a lot about the case Dimitri was on, drugs, the basics.

Time to play the naughty girlfriend.

ADRIAN POV

I looked at the time on my watch, Sydney would just be getting out of 4th period now and headed to lunch. I decided she would want an explanation about what happened and headed over to the school.

She was sitting alone at a table in the back...that is, until someone sat next to her.

That person happened to be male.

My inner jealousy taking over, I stalked over the table and sat down across from her. She and the boy she was with looked up.

"I suppose you want to know what happened?"I asked her, making sure not to make eye contact with the other boy, facial expression told me he was making the connection of me being the cop.

"That would be nice. What happened to Rose?"She asked.

"She's fine, still as sarcastic as ever. And we caught the guy, but he's being let off with probation so tell me if you see anything."

"Oh, okay."She responded. We fell into an awkward silence, the three of us, till Sydney broke it.

"Adrian, this is Eddie, Eddie, Adrian."She said. I acknowledged him by nodding my head and he did the same.

**YAY! EDDIE'S HERE, STICK AROUND CAUSE MIA'S COMING TOO**

** "You're here... They didn't hurt you, did they?"**

** "Were you scared? I tried to make Jim go back, but, you can't make Jim do anything. Thank you for not telling them that we... "**

** "You're welcome." **

** "It must have been awful when they told you whose house it was."**

** "I knew it was Jim's house."**

** "You... you did?" **

** "Yes."**

** "...Well, then why'd you do it?" **

** "Because you asked me to."**

**Edward and Kim, Edward Scissorhands**


	4. He approves

ROSE POV

"Ms. Rainey, could you please give us the answer to this problem?"

The teacher, Mrs. Snyder, wrote a math problem on the board. I wasn't very good at math when I was in high school, or middle school, well, I just wasn't very good at math. The problem was-

mx3+z7=5y+4

She finished writing it on the board and looked at me.

"Please find the x."She said. I stared at the board for a minute, acting as if I was in deep thought. Actually, I was trying to think of a smartass answer.

"It's in the middle of m and 3."I answered. The class laughed, but the teacher didn't look too happy.

"Alright, then could you please find the _value _of x."She said, clearly exasperated as some of the students were still giggling. Before I could say anything else the bell rang and I was saved from having to think of another answer.

I had lunch now, and I was thankful. I didn't know if I could think of anymore witty quips to piss off the teachers.

I hoped I didn't look like a loner while trying to find Dimitri in the cafeteria, it wouldn't go so well with my smartass reputation, and I definitely had to keep that up if I wanted to find who was supplying the drugs. The dealers weren't as important.

I tried not to look as relieved as I was when I finally spotted Dimitri across the room, and I fought the urge to wave my hands in the air and scream to get his attention. So instead I sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands as he sat down.

"Guess who,"I said. I heard him laugh and he removed my hands from his face. He turned around to see me and I could see he was just as relieved to see me as well. After all, we were both in a sea of unfamiliar faces. It wasn't like he knew very many people either.

To play up my "naughty girlfriend", I was wearing an outfit that challenged the school dress code, if not violating it. A black tanktop that barely even covered my shoulders, black skinny jeans, and knee high black boots. My hair was curled and in a bun. I was giving off this biker chic/rocker goth kinda look, but more sophisticated. I still needed to intimidate people, but not scare off the ones I needed to get to.

Dimitri introduced me to the people he was sitting with and I gave him a look that said "which one?", and by that I meant "which one do you think is giving these kids drugs?".

His eyes flickered to the student sitting across diagonally from us, I tried not to make it too obvious as I checked him out. He didn't seem like the type, and he certainly wasn't dressed the part either. But maybe that was to avoid suspicion.

The boy gave Dimitri a look as I sat down, I could see I was unwanted.

"Does she know?"The boy half-whispered to Dimitri, I tried to avoid eye contact with him. Dimitri nodded, and the boy looked me up and down. Deciding whether or not he approved of me I presumed. After giving me a stare down it seemed like he wouldn't protest.

After lunch ended, the rest of the day was uneventful. And boring. Not to mention a complete waste of time. I badly wanted to sluff, but knew it would make Fuller angry. At least I got to meet Dimitri after school.

"You get anything?"Dimitri asked me as we met up after school. I got into the passenger seat of his car and we drove out of the parking lot.

"No,"I said,"I'm kinda just hoping we can just get the guy and leave. These kids are boring, it's just not as fun as it used to be. They're actually making me want them to do something bad. Like, set a toilet on fire or something."

Dimitri laughed,"Your logic never fails to amuse me."

I didn't know what he was talking about, if you doused a toilet in gasoline I was pretty sure it would at least set off the fire alarm. Maybe I could hint at it and give them ideas...

"Rose?"Dimitri asked.

"Hm?"I said as I looked at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting any ideas."He replied. Wait, what was I thinking about. Dammit, he got me. I heard him laugh again.

"See? There it was, I saw it, I just foiled one of your evil plans."He said. I fought the urge to smile.

"It wasn't that bad, and besides, Comrade, you should keep your eyes on the road. Aren't you always lecturing me to be more responsible? I wouldn't want you to turn into a hypocrite."I responded.

"No,"He said,"I suppose not."

Things got quiet then, and the only noise was the radio. I supposed he was remembering how light and easy things were before all the recent things that had happened. Before things had gotten all messy and complicated, I missed it, and Dimitri did too.

Or at least I was sure he did, considering I could read him so well. I turned towards him and studied his features, trying to see what he was thinking.

"Yes, Rose?"Dimitri asked. I pretended like I was looking out the window instead of at his face.

"Just studying the driver's mustache in the car next to us,"I said,"I can't tell whether or not it's a Deppstache or a Sparrow."

"You are not, besides, they're the same thing,"He said. I shrugged.

"I was trying to figure out what you were thinking,"I said.

"You always know what I'm thinking,"He responded.

"Just making sure."

"Why would he do that? Because he's a lummox, isn't he? Well, we shall have a magnificent garden party, and you're not invited!"

-Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End


End file.
